


forgetting gravity

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Team, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Quentin might just belong with this team. Ugh.
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: fan_flashworks





	forgetting gravity

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge: Gravity (Amnesty #309)

Quentin was busy aiming his psi-gun at the strange tentacled creatures that had for some inexplicable reason taken it upon themselves to lay siege to the best taco place in the neighborhood when he heard Kate swear in his head. This wasn’t his first rodeo. He had the TK bubble ready to go when he looked up and saw his team leader falling off the building above him.

Kate had been falling off of buildings long before Quentin had joined the team, and she would likely still be falling off of them long after he left. Not that he was actually thinking about leaving anytime soon, he just tended not to stay in one place for too long. It didn’t take long for most people to grow tired of him. Quentin was well aware that people thought that he was kind of a lot.

“What the hell, Bishop. Did you forget that gravity is a thing that applies to you? Again?”

Kate shot him a look and shook her head. “Thanks for the save,” she said grudgingly.

“You could give a guy a little warning you know.”

“What would be the fun in that?”

Quentin let the bubble go and held out his hand. Surprisingly Kate let him help her. It felt — nice. Which was weird. He shook his head and pushed the warm squishy feelings of team and friendship down where he could examine them later. Though honestly, he’d probably just ignore them like he usually did. It was mostly the negative shit in his head that he tended to dwell on.

He didn’t notice Gwen grinning at him until the high-pitched squealing began. “That was so sweet. She let you help her and you smiled, actually smiled, Quentin. I think you’re finally becoming one of us.”

“Shut up.”

Gwen didn’t stop grinning and squealing, so he kissed her even though they were in the middle of a job and the tentacle creatures were still creating havoc all around them. It was nice to feel like he belonged, even if he knew it wouldn’t last. It never did.


End file.
